


Kinktober: Day 06

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Chastity/ Accidental Stimulation





	Kinktober: Day 06

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

"Carisi."

Being crammed into the subway along with the entire squad and half the city wasn't how Rafael had planned on spending his afternoon. Midtown was in the middle of the most severe white-out that Manhattan had seen in years and, much to Rafael's dismay, Benson had put the kibosh on driving. 

"_Carisi_."

"Hmm?"

Rafael glared at him. “You’re in my _ space_.”

"Sorry, Barba." Carisi, sandwiched between Liv, Rollins, and Rafael, shrugged a bit helplessly. "Wanna trade spots?"

"I'm fine," Rafael scowled, fully aware that he shouldn't be taking his frustration out on Carisi.

The train rounded a sharp corner and Rafael huffed in irritation as Carisi's bony hip nudged him in the junk again. It wouldn't have been so bad if there was an inch or two of breathing room between them. Or if the detective hadn't been dressed surprisingly well, for him at least— Rafael never would've pegged him as a pink guy, but Sonny was wearing an uncharacteristically tasteful rose-colored button up under a fleece-lined black bomber.

It wouldn't have been so bad if that shirt didn't perfectly complement his skin tone, bringing out the color in his cheeks from the biting cold and those maddeningly pink lips that Rafael hadn't been able to stop stealing glances at all day. 

Carisi bumped him again and Rafael squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to think about something else. Anything else. Anything besides that fact that Carisi was basically on top of him, legs spread wide enough to keep his balance but not so much as to be rude. Rafael was practically riding the detective's thigh with how packed the train was. The thought didn't help, and he felt that familiar heat begin to rise in his stomach. 

The rocking of the car wasn't aiding his developing situation in the slightest. Rafael could move with it and basically dry hump Carisi, or he could lock his knees and deal with the stimulation from his infuriatingly tight pants. He chose the second option, balling his hands in his pockets into fists to give himself as much room as possible. 

For as many times as he'd wondered what the detective smelled like, finding out was shockingly anticlimactic. He smelled like cheap body spray; Axe if Rafael had to guess. Maybe Old Spice. Not surprising, but certainly disappointing. A smokey, woodsy scent would suit him perfectly; subtle, masculine, certainly within Sonny's— _ Carisi's_— comfort zone, and not too overpowering. Rafael added cologne to his mental list of possible Christmas gifts. 

His runaway train of thought was only making things worse, and he tried to turn his attention elsewhere, but Carisi was taking up ninety percent of his view. Someone bumped him in the back and Rafael stumbled forward with a curse. Sonny caught him, an arm around his waist keeping him upright, and Rafael immediately wished that he'd fallen instead. 

"Sorry," Rafael muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about— _ oh_..." Sonny set him back on his feet with a look of realization. "Sorry. Um, it's okay, Counselor."

Rafael's face was burning red, but so was everybody else's, and he was suddenly thankful for the freezing weather. He stared at his feet in silence with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, ignoring Carisi's attempts to reassure him. The announcer's voice came over the speakers; absolutely unintelligible, and he had no idea which stop it was, but Rafael had never been more grateful for an escape.

"Liv, can I meet you guys at the— you know?" Rafael barely stopped himself before he announced 'crime scene' to the entire car. He was basically shouting, standing on his toes to catch Benson's attention over Sonny's head while stoically refusing to look at the detective.

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up, and Rafael practically bolted for the doors the second the train stopped. The weather above ground was brutal, the wind whipping snow into gaps in his clothing that he wasn't even aware of. Rafael buttoned his top button and popped his collar, pulling the thick wool up around his neck for a modicum of protection. 

He found a Starbucks within 2 blocks and headed straight to the bathroom. He could deal with the guilt later; he'd done it a hundred times before. Rafael stuck his achingly cold hands under the tap for a moment to thaw them out, bringing his skin back up to a bearable temperature before turning around to lock himself in a stall. He was finished in ninety seconds flat. Embarrassing to say the least, but nobody had to know. He fished his phone out of his coat with his clean hand to open the Starbucks app and was met with a one-word text that made his spent cock throb and his heart jump into his throat.

> **D. Carisi:** Pic?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
